The History of the Genocidal War
by IssacClarke
Summary: The Genocidal War was fought from 2939-3989 and was fought between the Empire and the Universal Alliance
1. The Road to War

_**The**_ _ **G**_ _ **enocidal**_ _ **War**_

The Road to War

In 2089 the UN was able to unify earth into one republic under a parliament and president, the first president was John Lee a prominent man from the

nation of the South American Confederacy who took the offer of being the first president of the United Republic of Nations (URN) and for 30 years he led the Republic which founded one of the first space colony's…Mars.

In 2100 the 4th Republican President took his oath into office and this was his inauguration speech: "My dear people of the republic we saw over 40 years ago earth unite into a great nation that is spanning the universe now but we can achieve so much more! We have gotten messages from other races calling out to us and in the next years to come we will make our mark!" He led the republic for 8 years before being assassinated by an unknown assassin. For the next 200 years earth would expand in the universe becoming a prominent nation, the first space battle ship was named the "John Lee" in remembrance of John Lee the first President of the United Republic of Nations.


	2. The European Rebellion

_**The European Rebellion**_

In 2198 the first rebellion happened, The Berlin Rebellion. Germany wanted out of the Republic but the Republic would not let them so former France, Germany, Austria, and Poland started a War for Independence from the United Republic of Nations, the first battle was near Warsaw.

June 5th 2198 The Forces of the Revolution and the Republic met at the fields near Warsaw.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Officer Vassily Said as soldiers charged at Republican Trenches but many were being shot down as they approached the Trenches. As the fight rages on the ground a fight rages in the air as Battleships and fighters attacked each other. After the battle the Republic pushed the Rebels back. By 2199 the Rebellion was losing momentum as Poland was conquered in 2 months and Austria was on the verge of falling. In 2205 the Rebellion was crushed except in Germany where it started, The Rebels took refuge in there capital in Berlin where the battle would decide the fate of Europe, at 3:00 AM the shelling began as many were killed but not enough. By 2206 the rebellion was completely crushed.

In 2207 Europe was officially counted as a state again.


	3. Last Days of the URN

_**The Last days of the Republic**_

In 2354 the first colony outside the solar system was made and humans then began not long after began colonising other solar systems and the rest of the galaxy. It would not be until the 2600's that other galaxies would be colonisied in fact many galaxies were colonised during the genocidal war. The Republic by 2919 was starting to fade as threats of Secession and Rebellion came.

A senator by the name Georga Teason was a prime reason for the fall of the republic as he convinced many senators to vote in a law that would allow the president power not limited by the senate. 2983 one year before the reformation of the Republic, The Republic was on the verge of Civil War as people feared the government had too much power the first signs of the imminent civil war was in North America in the former US in NYC where a riot was taking place against the government and its power of course in the end they disbanded. In the Following Months leading up to the Reformation 2 states secceded from the URN, the United Galactic Soviet Union of the Andromeda Galaxy, and the Galactic Japanese Empire.


	4. The Genocidal War begins

_**The Genocidal War begins**_

 **First lets start off with some names i thought would've been good at the time: The Thousand Year War, the 1st Universal War, The War of Survival, The War of Humanity, and Finally The Genocidal War. Where i ever got "The Genocidal War" is far beyond me and i doubt i'll ever figure out, this took me 5 months to make so i hope who ever reads this likes the book.**

in 2984 the president named Ton Long Yee reformed the Republic in the Empire of Earth and its Colonies this led to a great genocide across the Americas and parts of Europe anyone not part of the Imperial military was considered unworthy and sentenced to death entire cities were burned because of this policy. When the Empire formed Earth's URN shattered and fell into several nations, in North America, The New Republic, in Western Europe The Anti Imperial Alliance of Western Europe (This will be referenced farther int he book) in Asia The Far Eastern Empire, in Australia well i enver named anything so its up to the viewer to imangine a country for em, in South America The South American Confederacy. The Shattered Nations Struggled to mobilize what troops they have and raise brand new armies to fight the Empire. There would be a 6 month "cold war" between The Empire and the New Republic and its Allie The Anti imperial alliance of Western Europe. Near the end of the 6 month "cold war" all hell would break loose...


	5. The Early Era of the Genocidal War

_**The Early Era of the Genocidal War**_

In 2989 6 months after the founding invaded The Empire here is the story of the battle of Chicago: _"Ok men you know what to do" Lin Wee Said as the transports flew over Chicago looking for a place to land. The Pilots voiced aired in "Hang on we got A-A fire" A-A guns fired at the transports bringing a few down but nothing more than they landed.The Doors opened and men rushed for cover. As gun shots flew by Lin Wee rushed for Cover "Ok go go go!" He said as he got up and shot at the MG's, he put his helmet on and ran across for new cover. Lin Wee spoke through his helmet to command "We need Air Support NOW" The Command Responded "No air support can be given unless resources are taken from other parts of the battle" The battle was going very sour for the New Republic as more troops landed more died, They didn't expect the Resistance. Lin Wee spoke to his soldiers through his helmet "fall back! Fall back and fight another day!" He said as he and his men started to run away only to be cut off by tanks and troops. The New Republic suffered a horrible defeat at Chicago, in fact so bad there were only 30 who actually got out unharmed in the end the New Republic's first Army was utterly destroyed at Chicago and would fight till it was destroyed completely at Plainfield. In 3005 the war was going very sour for the New Republic but on the colonies of earth the war was of no importance until 3045 when the first colony Lupus took up arms and fought against the Empire then many other colony's followed Lepus's path and fought the tyranny of the Empire who was destroying earth and the people of the universe. In 3054 the first foreign warships engaged the Imperial Navy at the colony of Lukas in the Orion sector, the fleet was from the Japanese Galactic Empire and it had intentions of ending the Empire for good as the Samorians did in 1874 AD but that is a story for another time. In the year 3098 the war was at a stalemate on earth as a trench line was created across the European, Asian, North American, and South American Continents. By the time the Stalemate was broken 70% of the New Republics Original Army was gone,but they just did another draft. In 3107 the old Genoan Republic rose after about 600 years of the nation not existing and it joined on the side of the Empire but due to lack of technology they were pushed back very fast.The War in Space however was taking a turn and the Japanese were winning against the Imperial Navy and destroying loyal colonies. In 3110 the war on earth expanded as the Empire and New Republic got there own battle fleets set off into space and fought on several planets but due to the horrible tech not many space battles were fought between the 2 nations for a good 700 years. The First marine landing on another planet was called Operation Barbarossa, in which the new Republic would attack the Imperial Planet of Mars which in the end mars would be taken but not after a 3 year campaign. By the year 3129 The Empire and New Republic were spreading across the Universe very rapidly so fast that the Imperial Japanese Navy was being pushed back. In 3142 the battle of Lupas begun here is the story, The battle began when New Republic ships landed on the Planet and soldiers ran towards cover waiting for the enemy to fire. By the time soldiers did breach the enemy lines they had taken massive casualties but they took Lupas._ _In the year 3332 a Pandemic started on earth and it was devastating it turned people into flesh eating monsters and this caused panic across the universe which led to it spreading across earth and to parts of the empire. The Empire of Genoa closed its borders and was the only earth nation unaffected by the virus by the year 3398 the virus was being spread by panic and confusion by the year 3408 the cure was made and the virus was halted by the time it ended the virus killed over 90% of earth's population and 30% of the Universes Population and the New Republic and Empire signed a ceasefire and after the Infection they built a massive wall to divide the nations and when this was built the Empire was on a rise in the Universe but the new Republic suffered HUGE Drawbacks after the Infection there work force was almost completely destroyed and the Government struggling to keep the Republic United about 30 years the Population was going up again and the Empire and New Republic were making plans to invade each other but the Colony's had other plans the Colony's sent an olive branch begging for the 2 nations to avoid what happened prior to the great plague. But they refused to listen to reason_


	6. The Late Era and Fall of the Empire

_**The Late Era and the Fall of the Empire**_

The Empire and the New Republic started raising the Largest Army's since the European Rebellion. In 3448 a army of 700 million Imperials assaulted the Great Divide and broke through and the 7th Imperial Invasion began they met the New Republican Army at Oklahoma city a Officer of the Imperial Army gives his story "We marched down the roads burning houses and the occasional skirmish until we got into downtown where giant skyscrapers rose into the sky there the main fighting began, we opened fire on New Republican Walkers and our soldiers engaged there infantry the Fighting went on for about 29 days before the New Republican Army attempted a retreat but were ultimately destroyed" The New Republic was forced to retreat but vowed they would avenge the defeat at OKC the Imperial Army marched through North America crossing into former Mexico where the New Republic along with Cartel Leaders and Local Militias fought with great spirit and they even burned Mexico city so the Empire could not desecrate its history Mexico fell under Imperial Rule in 23 years after the long Mexico Campaign. The New Republic fought even harder in South America where the Imperial Campaign fell into stalemate and trench lines were made. The Imperial Campaign was faltering and the Military demanded weapons to break the stalemate it would take only 7 weeks till new weapons were introduced to the war but only a few would prove to be useful one being the type 90 Walker which was manned by 4 people and was able to fly for an extended amount of time and shoot into trenches with shrapnel. The Aztec Rebellion took place in Imperial Controlled Mexico and almost succeeded had it not been for the new Type 90 Imperial Walker. Mexico City already in ruins from the MC Burn was burnt even more too basically say you rebel your culture dies. The Empire started a huge advance into southern south America until the 7th battle of Oraido cutting all trade to earth the Empire was being starved but the New Republic one week after the Empire took the Oraido Trade Route back. The Empire after fighting in South America moved to Europe where since the war started the NR had been on the defensive and in 3 weeks they pushed them out, in Asia was a completely different situation the New Republic had all control of Asia west of the Ural Mountains when they invaded it took over 2 centuries to take all of Asia due to such fierce resistance.

 _ **The Last Days of the Empire**_

After Taking earth some 850 years of fighting on earth they focused on the New Frontier Front starting a planet hopping campaign and it worked till the 9th battle of Oraido where the great defense began. After a 150 year defense they were battling on earth for 9 years they fought till they reached New York last fortress of the Empire after a 5 week battle the Empire was defeated and the reconstruction period which lasted from 3123-3512 saw the Universe saw the old empires fall the new republics rise, The Trading Republic was on the verge of collapse due to the war and economic problems the Imperial Japanese Galactic Empire fell to a revolution. The Peoples Republic split after a cold war with the New Republic. The Norwegino Pirateos were the only ones who existed for another 5000 years before they disappeared. The War left many homeless and many dead. The Genocidal Wars human lost is suspected to be around 900 trillion, The Empire took about 20 trillion, NR about 60 trillion and the other factions about 20 trillion the rest were civilians who counted to be around 800 trillion. The Genocidal War left a lasting impact on the universe and changed its political and economic structure.


	7. The Time Jumpers

_**The Time Jumpers**_

 _"This is a letter to the Republican Government of Earth…. There is a group on earth called "The Time Jumpers" we are the pure reason for the Genocidal War, we went to 2089 AD and changed history we unified earth to prevent an inevitable World War 3… I Isaac Clarke was part of the plan to unify earth and prevent World War 3 but we never saw the percussions of what our actions would be… This Truth has been hidden for over 2000 years and it is time the truth has been told… I am a time jumper I saw the old earth go away and the new earth come in! I saw the war begin! I saw the first Emperor Die! I SAW THE LAST EMPEROR DIE! I saw the World burn in the ashes of war….I saw the Battle of Chicago, The Battle of Oklahoma City, The Battle of the Dallas Lakes! I SAW THE DEATH OF HUMANITY'S SOUL!... By the time this letter reaches the Senate I will be dead….for I will be killed for this... Long Live the Republic…"_

 _Signed Isaac Clarke_

 _**I shall leave it to the reader to expand the time jumper part as ive barely even scratched the surface of it.**_


	8. Stories from the Genocidal War

_**Stories from the Genocidal War**_

 _The Battle of Chicago_

The Battle began when New Republican Ships came out of Planet Speed and began shelling the surface of Chicago the NR started landing transports and troops started pouring out they landed tanks and Artillery Guns, The Battle Began when the Red 1 SS Imperial Squad engaged the 1st triple squad on 87th street. Within 30 minuted 1,000 men were on the street fighting. The Imperial Blitz Tank Squad rolled down 12th street. They attacked the New Republican Tank Division destroying it within an hour. Imperial Ships came out of planet Speed and a battle in the air began. The NR Army has been fighting for nearly a day now and both sides had taken massive casualties. The 5th SS Imperial Tank Division was landed to help the defending Imperial Force, The Division took out the 3rd, 4th,5th, and 6thNR Tank Divisions and flanked the NR Army pushing it out of Chicago. The Army would fight at Plainfeild. The NR Army had created a trench line and waited for the Imperial Advance as Imperial Jet Fighters flew over they dropped napalm on the trenches killing hundreds, Then Imperial Troops charged with the Support of the 5thSS Imperial Tank Division, within nearly an hour they defeated the New Republican 1st Army pushing it back into NR Territory this is considered the part of the war where the empire started winning for the next 800 years.

The War its self would continue for another 1000 years seeing over 900,000 trillion be killed. This War would end divided earth and begin the unity of the universe.

 ** _The Traitor_**

In the city of Paris a Imperial Soldier walks up to a women and a child and aims he is given orders to shoot them, but he can't do it, he just can't, if he did shoot the child and women he would be branded a murderer by the NR and if caught they would kill him but he is no ordinary Imperial Soldier he was once a Republican Soldier stationed in Paris. He Turned at his officer and said "I Won't Shoot." The Officer sighed and said "Then You Are Unworthy of service for the Emperor!" The Soldier quickly shot the Officer and ran off. He reached NR lines but when he got there he was shot by a Imperial Sniper. The Man's name was Han DeGaulle he was shot in paris and one of the 500,000 imperials killed in the siege of paris.

 ** _The Seige of Paris_**

"Für das Reich und seine Kolonien Charge! Wir nehmen Paris für unsere Heimat wieder! Foward für den Kaiser! Heute Abend werden wir auf dem Eiffelturm zu speisen! Fur DAS Vaterland " This was yelled by the Imperial German Division on the road to Paris. On the 15th of may 2997 The 19th Imperial Army attacked Paris destroying much of it in a initial Bombing Raid that destroyed much of the City including the Eiffel Tower. The Empire advanced through the streets killing anyone who opposed them. The Imperial 19th SS Imperial Tank Division rolled down the main Parisian Street while the 32nd SS Imperial Tank Division rolled down a South Western Street. In the hours following 78,875 people would be killed by the Tank Divisions and the Army. A Imperial officer yelled "Bis zu dem Maschinengewehr auf! Beeilung!" The Battle eventually met between the NR and Empire and the battles were extremely fierce, Cavalry was involved on each side. "ÖFFNEN und laden Sie die GUN" Imperial Guns Opened fire on the city turning much to ash. A French Soldier yelled "Les hommes de la France et la Nouvelle République Ne craignez pas pour aujourd'hui, nous allons repousser nos ennemis allemands et impériales! Longue France en direct!" The French NR 3rd Army advanced to the old Maginot Line but were beat back within hours soon Paris fell under siege. The battle of Paris would actually be the fiercest battle in all the war. The Empire took Paris after a 9 month fight, Paris would be ashes but only after a fight to the last man. The French would be pushed out of France and they would become exiled like the Israelites before them, they would be persecuted and pushed in the Push to retake Imperial Occupied Europe and they would be the fiercest army out of all the NR. In 2998 The NR was pushed out of France completely and left to fight in Spain, Italy, and Switzerland. In 3000 The Spartan Revolution Began, Sparta a once extinct City State rose and started to take Greece from the Imperial Invaders. The Spartans would fail but would make a epic last stand last stand at Athens with their leader Leonidas the 2nd would all die and Athens would be burnt and 5000 years of ancient history burnt with it but they would also show how easily rebels can take places. In 3030 The Empire began its march into Spain, This ended in failure and they were forced to retreat back into France, soon the NR invaded Imperial Occupied France with 40 different Armys taking Paris back within 2 years. The Rest of France was taken within weeks with the Imperials on the Retreat. Soon Le 7ème République française was formed and the Empire began a retreat into Germany. The Empire began its biggest offensive with over 900 trillion soldiers, the crossed into France and began to march towards Orleans the new capital of France. They burnt Paris to the Ground (Again) they destroyed the French army within months. The Imperial SS Gathered up French, NR, Jews, Polish everyone nonmilitary and started the old Purity again. The NR tried to hold what part of France they had and held at the New Maginot Line the NR fought hard but not hard enough. The NR was pushed out of Europe completely within 9 weeks. In the year 3038 The NR was fighting in Africa when they were about to surrender the nation completely news came in that a NR Army had defeated a Imperial Army in Mexico City pushing them into Old Texas. The NR Then pushed to the gates of New York its self. The NR then pushed into Canada taking key cities. The Empire began a offensive and within 6 years pushing them into the old South American Confederacy. Eventually they were pushed out leaving both Americas under Imperial Control. The Empire then focused on their European campaign and began the massive push towards Rome. The Men of the Imperial 5th Army would reach Rome but the NR Army would escape to Sicily the Empire would destroy Sicily with a new weapon called the Island Numerator. The Empire would then land in Africa and start an offensive towards south Africa, in the following years the African front would become bloody and the NR would there stop the Imperial Advance, The Empire had strectched its front to over 89 million miles (Including SOME of the Space Front) the supply lines were hard to keep up with, with a constant NR Blockade and the TR starting to question the Empire the Imperial Plan was falling apart, but soon the TR would be dragged in….


	9. Operation 3 and the Betrayl of the 27

**_Operation 3 and the Betrayal of the 27_**

The year is 3465 and the Trading Empire was disintegrating, The Nomads were pushing down from the mountains of salvotorri to take back a lost planet, the people of the trading empire were rebelling and trying to put in a new democratic government. The Empire sent supplies to the Trading Empire but no troops or weapons The New Republic sent supplies to the Republican Rebels but no weapons. The Trading Empire fell apart in 3469 into 27 different independent planets 13 would unite to form the Trading Republic but within 60 years only 3 would've stayed in the TR. The TR would trade with both sides Imperial and NR, Trade with the Empire ended when a attempted Imperial Coup happened, the relative of the last Trading Imperial Emperor he wanted to bring the Empire back but he failed at Salvotorri when a nomad killed him.  
The Trading Republic would send its navy to end the Barbary Threat and that was a huge mistake as it left there routes open to attack and there home planets. The 27 independent planets would begin their own blockade but it was ended by threats from the New Republic. The Empire would begin planning "Operation 3" which was the Operation to invade the Trading Republic and invade the Orion Sector again. The Empire would not be able to invade until they took The Oraido Pass from the New Republic. The betrayle of the 27 would happen on January 3rd  
3509 when the 27 united under one federation and began there own invasion of the TR, This was the Empires Chance they invaded without warning taking Salvotorri and landed taking the TR military by complete surprise crushing them in every battle and taking Industrial Towns. The taking of Reeonzo sealed the fate of the Salvotorri. The Battle of Lunagrad was a last attempt to push the Imperials away from the Lugravonraga River but utterly failed and within 2 months pushed the TR off the planet and forced them to defend for 2 weeks on Odomarrito, The turning point if the war began on Rico where a 12 year winter began 3 years into the conquest of the planet, this slowed the Imperial Advance a whole lot. The Imperial 226 Tank which was double barreled was used widely and is considered the best if not the best tank to see serivice in the Genocidal War,it stopped many in its path and ended many in its path as well. The Imperial Air force was made up of Jets,Bombers,Warships,Close to Ground Support,Transports,Transport Bombers. The Imperial Air Force followed the Army it bombed many TR Cities to dust and ruble. Thousands died just because of these Air Raids. The Empire on salvotorri would execute one of the most ferocious operations ever…Operation Salvo to Orion, this Operation would imply that the old german blitzkrieg be used and that tanks would lead the way and Infantry would Follow. Within merely a few days of the advance they would take 600 miles due to the surprise and the inability of the Trading Republic to respond quickly enough. The Empire would take key cities such as Shambrono,Greeza,Utra,and Lunagrad. The Fall of these cities marked the defeat on Salvotorri, within merely 2 weeks on dmitriono they conquered the planet, and then moved onto Triaono The last planet of the Trading Republic, this attakc would signal the end of any major Imperial Attempt to take back the Orion Sector. The Armored Imperial Tank division on Dmitriono looked like this: The Imperial Armored Division and the Imperial Army made significant progress sending the TR Army on a complete retreat and for half the war the Trading Republic still used line tactics. Nukes were used on some parts of the campaign The Imperial Army executed many in the push on Dmitriono and killed many in battle though executions were not common with the Imperial Blitzkrieg Army they did happen  
The Push to take would've worked if the 12 year winter did not happen this stopped the Imperial Advance due to lack of winter clothing and lack of proper supplies. The War would enter a stalemate when the TR got reserves to the front with proper training and weaponry the Empire started to be pushed back and land regained, the empire after merely 3 years would be pushed out of the system and the 27 planets forced to enter the Trading Republic, the TR almost immediately had 100x the industry it had 15 years prior when the invasion begun. This would be the true turning point, when the empire at its height invaded and lost and the New Republic began pushing the Imperials back in the next 300 years the Empire would be on the defensive eventually the Allied Powers of the Universe would invade earth and in a excruciating 9 months the Empire would be pushed to the gates of New York. The Empire would fight for 3 weeks before the Allies took the palace and the emperor kill him self, the Prince would sign the surrender and the royal family would be hunted down and most executed.

 _ **The Fall of the Empire**_

The Push to take would've worked if the 12 year winter did not happen this stopped the Imperial Advance due to lack of winter clothing and lack of proper supplies. The War would enter a stalemate when the TR got reserves to the front with proper training and weaponry the Empire started to be pushed back and land regained, the empire after merely 3 years would be pushed out of the system and the 27 planets forced to enter the Trading Republic, the TR almost immediately had 100x the industry it had 15 years prior when the invasion begun. This would be the true turning point, when the empire at its height invaded and lost and the New Republic began pushing the Imperials back in the next 300 years the Empire would be on the defensive eventually the Allied Powers of the Universe would invade earth and in a excruciating 9 months the Empire would be pushed to the gates of New York. The Empire would fight for 3 weeks before the Allies took the palace and the emperor kill him self, the Prince would sign the surrender and the royal family would be hunted down and most executed. 


	10. The Post War and Fall of the Republic

_**The Post War Era and the Fall of the New Republic**_

Empire had been defeated 5 years earlier but due to the treaty many planets gained independence, however the NR would launch Reconquista and retake much of there former land and the NR would stay a super power till 7997 AD and would fall in 900 PGW. The Trading Empire would fall in 2309 PGW. Peace would ensue till 5454 PGW but that is another story, for this is the Genocidal War! By the Time peace ended the New Republic had fallen into civil war,they had started a Clone Army to battle the Trading Empire and attacked mars to push them out of the Solar Sector. The Generals of this army were the Jedians a race of people who were "super" humans and had powers and were FAR more advanced then the New Republic and Empire. The New Republic aimed to restabalize and push the trading empire out.

A Jedian General looked out the bridge windows and said "Shinjo Fujichi...prepare to die..." A officer looked at him "im sorry sir?" "i said prepare to die...prepare to die my dear friend we wont return alive" The Officer put his hands behind his back and said "The Fleets have entered hyperspace and have come out near mars..." The Commander sighed, "so it begins...Gott Sei Mit Uns..." The Fleet comes out and they come into the middle of a space battle. The Officer gasp and screams into the intercom, " BATTLE STATIONS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL ALL HANDS ON DECK!" The Ship shakes as fighters and bombers attack the ship. The Officer stands up and looks at the admiral " THIS ISNT THE DAMN TRADING EMPIRE! THIS IS THE DAMN AKKADIAN EMPIRE! WE NEED TO PULL OUT NOW!" The Admiral looks at him, "NO WE WILL NOT RETREAT. WE WILL KILL THEM ALL! FOR THE REPUBLIC!" The Admiral orders all ships to form a battle line and hold off the Akkadians for as long as possible. The Admiral looks to the officer and says "Lunch all z-90's and launch all bombers! were gonna blow to kingdom come!" As the fighters launch the Akkadian Empire broke through the Battle Line and began to flank the line causing chaos and havoc. As the Admiral was abput to give a order a bullet went into the bridge and struck him in the neck, he fell down coughing blood and twitching as blood left his neck and mouth. as the fleet falls apart some ships jump back to earth Others stay and fight. The Akkadians fire all there guns on the remaning ships destroying what stayed to fight. On earth news came and the entire New Republican Army was placed on high aleart. The Akkadian Empire at this point had been fighting the New Republic for 200 years and had been pushing them back. Earth was the Akkadians last Obstacle to Galactic domination then Universal. The Home Fleet is preparing to face the superior Akkadian Imperial Navy, so is the Army on the ground. As Akkadian Ships come out of Hyperspace they didnt expect any of the Solar Sector Fleet to survive the battle with the Trading Empire 2 weeks earlier and hadnt prepared to fight the Solar Sector Fleet. Admiral Luvonzy looks out the window as his ship comes out of hyperspace "This should be a easy vi-...My god..." He see's over 3000 ships ready to fight th Akkadian Fleet. The New Republican Admiral yells "ALL SHIPS..FIRE...FIRE..FIRE!" All ships open fire ending the Akkadian Fleet into a panic then chaos. As the Akkadian Fleet starts firing they had already taken over 429 cassualties and the Solar Sector Fleet had taken 23, when the Akkadians started firing back the Solar Sector Fleet disentegrated into madness. As The New Republican Army was ready to fight on the ground The Akkadian Empire started landing troops, they had made trench lines and prepared to fight to the last man. On the front line a soldiers armor folded over him and he aimed his gun. Artillery guns had been firing for over an hour. the Soldier ran back to the artillery officer, "Sir! Our scout reports a tank army about 20 miles 235 latitufe 435 longitude north of here!" the officer nods and yells the coordinates. All the sudden a fighter flies over and drops a bomb into the trench behind them. A Anti Aircraft Gun takes the fighter down. A Soldier runs to a officer and jumps down "SIR! AKKADIAN FORCES ARE OVERRUNNING OUR DEFENCES!" A soldier fires hyis gun at the Akkadians as Akkadian troops charge. A New Republican Walker comes up and fires its mini gun halting the Akkadian Advance and forcing them to fall back. The Troops stand up and cheer as more walker and tanks move up along with reinforcements. In the next few days the NEw Republic pushed the Akkadian Empire off earth and in a month pushed them out of the Solar Sector on earth a 2nd Empire rose and within a few weeks had reclaimed its former territory on earth as the new Republic wasnt ready to fight the Empire so they made peace with them early on and kept fighting the Akkadian Empire and when the Empire got involved on the Akkadian Front that signed the Akkadian Death Warrant as imperial forces advanced along the Frontiers the New Republic pushed towards the Akkadian home planet of Akkadia. As the war went on, the akkadian people began to feel angered by the actions of the current Emperor and 4 sides emerged against the monarchy: The Akkadian Republic, The Akkadian Imperial Federation, The New Akkadian Empire, and The Akkadian Federation. All these nations would war on Akkadia to over throw the monarch though they would enver unite and all 4 would establish there own space empires and fightr on akkadia. 50 years later on Oraido the Former Akkadian Emperor was living in exile then his exile was interuppted when a hologram came up and the New Republican President Lon Zhou looked at him and said "I have a proposition, Akkadia has been in civil war for over 50 years with the return of the monarh Akkadia would return to stability." He looks at him and says "Then i must be promised New Republican and Imperial Suport."


	11. Plans and Natiosn from the War

_**Plans and Weapons from the Genocidal War**_

 ** _Major Operations of the Empire(2931-3931):_**

 ** _Operation Purity_**

 ** _Operation Blitz_**

 ** _Operation Oraido_**

 ** _Operation Mexico_**

 ** _The South American Project_**

 ** _The Conquest of Asia_**

 ** _The Mexico City Campaign_**

 ** _The invasion of the Trading Republic_**

 ** _The Invasion of Samoria_**

 ** _Operation North America_**

 ** _Operation Rabies_**

 ** _The 2-8th battles of Oraido_**

 ** _Operation 3_**

 ** _Major Operations of the New Republic(2931-900PGW):_**

 ** _The US Campaign_**

 ** _The French Campaign_**

 ** _Operation Americas_**

 ** _Operation Paris for the Taking_**

 ** _The Battle of Paris_**

 ** _The Battle of Chicago_**

 ** _The Naval Battle of New York City_**

 ** _Operation Freedom_**

 ** _Operation Bellum Universalem_**

 ** _Operation Oraido Trade Route_**

 ** _The Universal Campaign_**

 ** _The Invasion of the Trading Republic_**

 ** _A Proposed plan by the ministry of offensive operations of the Empire of Earth and its Colonies_**

 ** _Step 1. Land Troops on the planet Salvotori and take major Industrial cities._**

 ** _Step 2 Get the other 27 planets involved in the invasion militarily and economically_**

 ** _Step 3 Take Salvotori and move on to Maddona_**

 ** _Step 4 Bomb the Capital Planet Aunvero and land troops and take the Trading Republic_**

 ** _Step 5 Use the Trading Republic as a staging ground to invade the Orion Sector again_**

 ** _This plan has been proposed by the Leader of the Ministry of Offensive Operations; Yanzo Amotory of Tokyo_**

 ** _The Main Parts of Operation Purity_**

 ** _Step 1 make the People Believe the Senate is corrupt and is the root of all their troubles_**

 ** _Step 2 Get the support of the people for the 2nd election_**

 ** _Step 3 Once in Office initiate Operation Purity with the Majority of Republican Military Leaders_**

 ** _Step 4 Execute the Senate and declare my self-Emperor_**

 ** _Step 5 March the Army down south destroying cities and land_**

 ** _Step 6 If any rebellion happens they are to be destroyed immediately_**

 ** _Step 7 Take out the Supporters of my Opposition and the Opposition it's self_**

 ** _Main Parts of the Early NR Strategy_**

 ** _1: Invade almost immediately and take the Empire by surprise_**

 ** _2: Take North America back First_**

 ** _3: No Prisoners are to be taken unless there high ranking like general status_**

 ** _4: The NR Air Force is to bomb cities to ashes and then the NR Army will move in_**

 ** _5: The NR Navy will fight the Empire where ever they can_**

 ** _6: The NR Marine corp will land first and establish beach heads._**

 ** _The Main Parts of the Imperial Campaign_**

 ** _1: No Retreat_**

 ** _2: Never go on the defensive unless absolutely necessary_**

 ** _3: Blockade and starve the Population_**

 ** _4: No Prisoners unless of general status_**

 ** _5: The Civilian population is to be killed off (Note this was changed after the first emperor died)_**

 ** _6: The Emperor will lead the Military and plan all offensives (Note this was changed after the first emperor died)_**

 ** _7: The Imperial Army will use Blitzkreig tactics_**

 ** _8: The Imperial Navy will blow cities up. (Note this was changed after the first emperor died)_**

 ** _9: The Imperial Navy will do Marine landings on foreign Planets if need be_**

 ** _The Weapons of the Genocidal War_**

 ** _The Imperial b27 Tank_**

 ** _The New Republican TR12934 Tank_**

 ** _The Trading Republican T-35_**

 ** _The Japanese Type 1_**

 ** _The Soviet T-98_**

 ** _The Imperial M-19_**

 ** _The New Republican M-17_**

 ** _The Trading Republican Mosin-Nagant 71/91_**

 ** _The Japanese Type 99 Rifle_**

 ** _The Soviet Mosin Nagant_**

 ** _The Imperial Transport Warship Battle Ship_**

 ** _The Trading Republican Defense Convoy Battleship_**

 ** _The Japanese Yamamoto Series Warship_**

 ** _The Soviet Class 87/23 Warship_**

 ** _(Non Major Combatants)_**

 ** _The 27 Planets_**

 ** _The Yezanzo 23/43_**

 ** _The Norwegino Piraetos_**

 ** _The Time Jumpers m16's_**

 ** _Aztec Rebels (Mexico)_**

 ** _Imperial Weaponry_**

 ** _New York Rebels_**

 ** _The Anti Imperial Alliance of Europe (Very Early War) M16's,AK 94's,AK 47's,M1 Garands_**

 ** _The Republican Remnant (The NR in its first few days)_**

 ** _Pre Imperial Weaponry_**

 ** _The Pro Imperial German Government in exile for 3 months K103's_**

 ** _The Imperial Asian Empire (Pre NR during the Republican Remenant)_**

 ** _Type 98's_** **_The Republic of Mexico (Post Coup (The fall of the URN) of the Senate)_**

 ** _The Provisional Republic of the United States of North America(Post Coup)_**

 ** _The South American Confederacy (Post Coup and Post War)_**


End file.
